Stop the Madness
by CeleryScaresMe
Summary: Heh,I suck at summarys,well, Ive never tried writing one. Anyways this is my first fic and its mental! Will eventually in later chapters be RobxStar, aren't they just the cutest couple!
1. In which it begins MUAHAHAHAHA! cough

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so please be nice, if I get some nice review's everyone will get cookie dough! I will try and make this as mad as possible, but be warned, like I said this is my first fic.**

**Me: Okay Blob, you do the disclaimer while I get the studio ready and hire the camera men and stuff.**

**Blob Marley: (chirpy voice) Okay! Bunnigal does not on the Teen Titans and she never will, meanwhile, while she is trying to get rich quick, why don't you worship me, Blob Marley, a water bomb she drew eyes on! **

**Me: Hey! You maybe my best friend mister but – ah, forget it! Close enough. On with the story!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Stop the Madness!**

It was an ordinary day in the Teen titan's tower, BeastBoy and Cyborg where arguing over breakfast AGAIN!

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"Right! That's it! I'm outta here!"

"Yes, tofu wins!

The door slammed and they heard the T-car start.

"Mmmm, now that's what I call food!" said Cyborg, stopping outside _All You Can Eat Meat Feast_. Suddenly a girl appeared by his side, she had shoulder length layered brown hair, big grey eyes and a serious expression. Her hands where behind her back.

"Hi!" Said Cyborg to the newcomer.

"I think it's cruel to eat meat."

"Well, I don't think I care what you say!"

"You should do." She spoke calmly, like she was always right or something.

"Oh yeah, why?" Cyborg was getting really ticked off now, he was hungry and this girl was eating up his time.

"Because I've got this." The girl pulled out an oversized bat from behind her back.

"Hey! Wait a minute, what are you doing with that! H-" Everything went dark.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(Theme Music)**

**Hello and welcome toooooooooo… Stop The Madness!**

An annoying balding TV presenter said into his mike.

"Woah, okay people, what's with the old guy?" The girl who had knocked out Cyborg was sitting in a red plush chair, in the middle of two other girls who were sitting on black ones. She was stroking an, um, water bomb and instead of the serious expression she had been wearing before, she had a loopy smile on her face.

"Hey, wait a minute! Since when did you get the red chair!" the girl on the right said.

"Since I became the author of the story and is therefore much more important than you" She poked out her tongue.

"Says the girl stroking the water bomb," Said the girl on the left, who had been strangely quiet up until now.

"**HIS NAME IS BLOB MARLEY!**" The girl yelled.

"Woah, dudette, take a chill pill!"

"A-hem?" The man coughed.

"Oh yeah, him, where did he come from anyway?"

"He came free with the cameras and lights and people"

"oh, ok, he can stay, but he can't say a word unless we tell him too."

"Right, let's just hurry up and start! Security! Bring in our first victim, er, I mean guest." Bunnigal rubbed her hands together gleefully with an evil look in her eye.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Short I know, oh well R&R please, I will try and make a new chapter as soon as poss. YEY! The mad Mod eppy is on! Your just jealous cos I sound like a rockstar, I love that line. My cousin can't say rockstar so she easy lobster instead! Its sooooo funny! **


	2. Cyborg and the Number 62

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was waiting for someone to tell me their character for the story!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, so why bother?**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews, IluvRobbie and xxsassyactressxx. This chappie is dedicated to both of you!**

**Cyborg and Question 62**

When Cyborg came around he could hear people, it seemed like three girls, talking above him.

"He's awake!" one exclaimed happily!

'Oh no!' He thought, he recognized her as the one who had hit him over the head, though she didn't sound as serious now.

"Let's just get on with it then" a girl who sounded slightly like raven, i.e. emotionless, said.

"Cyboooorrrrrrgggggg! Oh, Cyborg! **CYBORG!" **Bunnigal said, shaking him.

"All right, all right!" Cyborg said grouchily. "Now, what are you planning to do to me?"

"Oh, just ask you a few questions" Oh, questions, Cyborg could deal with that, he handled the press all the time.

"Okay, but let's make this quick shall we?"

"It's over when WE say its over, you got that mister!" Bunnigal said, motioning for him to sit down on the blue chair in front of them.

"Okay, okay, whatever. Wait a minute, what if someone attacks Jump City?"

"Oh, don't worry," The final girl, the one who hadn't spoken yet piped up, "We froze time there."

"What she said," The gothic one stated.

"Right you two keep him entertained, I'm off to check if Blob has finished making the signs yet," Bunnigal said running off before Cy could ask any questions.

Cyborg took this opportunity to study the other two. The gothic one's name tag said Gothica 'ooooooooo, original' thought Cyborg sarcastically; she had pale skin, black hair with red tips and brown eyes. She was wearing a form fitting black top with the words 'secret agent: this is my disguise' written on it in purple lettering and a black skirt which hugged her hips, the black made her seem even slimmer than she really was which was really thin already, so she almost looked like a skeleton.

The other ones nametag said Safiah, she had slightly wavy black hair, was wearing a white strapped t-shirt and quite tight black jeans, she moved like a dancer would.

The sound of running footsteps was heard and Bunnigal crashed into the room with a turquoise water bomb and 3 signs saying 'yay! Question 62!' on them. She sat down in the black chair and put the water bomb, which had a miniature version of the signs sellotaped to it on the desk in front of her.

"Right, let's get on with it then shall we," Gothica said, already bored.

"Yeah! Let's hurry up and get to question 62!" Bunnigal shouted enthusiastically.

"Oh god, why? Just give me a sign, why am I stuck with these idiots!" Gothica exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and a massive hand appeared out of nowhere, "Here's your sign" a mans voice said as the hand 'handed' her (A/N. sorry, I couldn't resist that) a sign. She looked at it and screamed.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg. She slowly turned the sign around so that he could read it, it said: yay! Question 62! on it. He sweatdropped.

"Okay, that's enough of that for now," said Safiah. "Here's is your first question: Why haven't you told anyone yet that you are gay?"

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled!

"Well, it's obvious your either gay or secretly a woman or you would have kissed Bee by now! It's pretty damn obvious that you two have feelings for each other!"

He sweatdropped again.

"Um, how do you know so much about my life?"

"You're a cartoon character on a hit TV show…"

"Yeah?" He fainted.

"…Taking too long…where is that dude...water…bucket"

Suddenly something very wet exploded in his face.

"**DUDE! THAT WAS BLOB'S COUSIN JIMBO! HOW COULD YOU! I AM SOOOOOOOO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" **Bunnigal yelled, she whipped out a pen and quickly drew a tear under one of Blob Marley's eyes before chucking that away and pulling out a knife from the back pocket of her jeanskirt.

"How much stuff can she fit in there anyway?" Safiah asked, talking more to herself than anybody, while watching Bunnigal chase Gothica around the room. The presenter guy was cowering behind a huge sign saying applause. (A/N. The audience haven't appeared much in this story yet but they will crop up soon, and if anyone wants their character in the story as a member of the audience saying or doing something funny just tell me what your character's name is and I will try to fit them in.)

"Okay, they should stop soon, I'm afraid they do this rather often." Safiah told him. Cyborg looked at the pair, Bunnigal now had a chainsaw and Gothica was hurling anything anything she could find at her. Then suddenly Gothica smiled, and reached into her left boot and pulled out a lightsaber. Now she had the upper hand, the two lost their weapons and started fighting tooth and nail.

"Who'd you bet on, I think Bunnigal will win, she get's very overprotective of Blob." Safiah said.

"Ummm, I'll go with Gothica then, what do you bet?" Cyborg asked.

"One magic bean! My precious! And since we never said this had to be fair…I'm gonna let Bunnigal borrow this!" She yanked Cyborgs arm off and threw it to Bunnigal, who laughed maniacally.

After about ten minutes of them fighting, with Safiah and Cyborg keeping the scores it was 3 all. Whoever got the next point would win. And it was…………………………………(lol)………………………………..

Bunnigal!

"YEAH!" Safiah and Bunnigal shrieked.

"You owe me a bean!"

"Hey, no fair! You cheated! And can I have my arm back now, pleeeeeeaasse?"

"Awwww, I'm not done playing with it yet," Bunnigal pouted. "oooooohhhhhh, I think I've worked out how the sonic cannon works!" A large hole was blasted in the wall by the presenter guy's (**who I am now gonna call PG (short for presenter guy, duh!) because I am lazy) **

"Right!" Said Safiah, taking charge, "Bunnigal! Stop this right now and we can get back to asking him some very, um, personal questions."

"Allright!" Said Bunnigal, picking up her number 62 sign.

"First of all we need something to stop Gothica from sulking and he still hasn't answered our last question properly so he has to do a dare."

"A dare?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"Yes Cy, a dare, and I dare you to snog the annoying balding guy. Muahahahahaaaaaa!"

"I don't have to do everything you say you know. You don't even have superpowers."

"I can make my pupils grow, that's a cool power!" Bunnigal butted in cheerfully. "Besides, we control everything that's going on in Jump City, and if you don't do what we say we will fast forward time there until the Teen Titans don't even remember you." She smiled menacingly when she said the second part.

"You're bluffing! You've gotta be!"

"Are you prepared to take that risk?"

"I suppose not…FINE!" He got up huffily (A/N. hehe huffily – I love that word!) and gave the PG a quick peck on the cheek. "Happy now?"

"I said snog."

"GRRRR…" He consented.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, my first kiss…" The PG said dreamily. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Riiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttttttt…Okay, second question." Safiah said.

Bunnigal butted in, "What is your bra size?"

"What the…? That is the dumbest question I've ever heard!" Then he paused and thought of BeastBoy "No, wait, on second thoughts, that is definitely not the dumbest question I've ever heard.

"Ah, thinking of BB?" Gothica said knowingly.

"Yeah…"

"Told you he was gay!"

"Yeah Well BB is mine!" Gothica yelled.

"She has a kind of fixation with Beastboy," Bunnigal explained, "I suppose you can go back to Jump City now before she explodes from anticipation. Oh and you're mind will be wiped."

"YEAH! Booyah! I'm going home!" Thought Cyborg, desperate to leave these 3 mental girls.

"You weren't very interesting anyway."

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HUH?"

"It means this," she said pulling out a TV remote and pressing a button.

Cyborg reappeared in Jump City, remembering nothing.

**Well, that's all for now, please R&R and send in any ideas on what we can do to BB! C ya next time on STOP THE MADNESS!**

**Luv ya all, Bunnigal**


	3. Beastboy

**Omg! I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't updated in AGES! Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Why can't I own them! Blah, blah, blah, don't own teen titans, blah, blah.**

Beastboy read the note again one more time, it simply said:

_Beastboy, _

_Meet me on the roof at 3:30, I think you'll be very interested in what I have to say._

He looked at his watch, the time was 3:26, and sighed, it was probably one of the team, but he didn't recognise the handwriting, but then again, nobody could get there from outside.

He sighed again, and finally decided to go, if it was a trap, he could handle it. Little did he know how ingenious a trap it would be…

When he reached the roof, his watch said 3:32, whoever had sent that note was late, he strode out into the middle, so that if anyone surprised him he would have room to defend himself.

Suddenly there was a weird humming sound behind him, he turned around and jumped, there was a tall, dark, gothic girl standing behind him.

"OMG! It's really you!" She yelled, and threw her arms around him.

"It is?" he asked, looking confused.

"It is." She replied, having got over her little moment. "Sorry I'm a bit late teleporting, my stupid English teacher kept me behind after school."

"Um, that's okay?" He replied, still confused. (A/N. You know beastboy, he's a little slow. **Gets chased by hoards of beastboy fangirls** IN A GOOD WAY! A GOOD WAY!)

"Anyway, the thing I wanted to show you is in here" She says, taking out a little box. Inside were holographic projections of Raven and Cyborg. "Dude! Cool!" He said, they are so detailed. The Cyborg one looks up and waves, making BB jump. "They move? Even Cooler!"

"You want one made of you?" She asks.

"Um…sure." He replies warily.

"Then put this on." 'This' was a ring with a black stone. He slid it on his little finger. "Now take my wrist, and press down on the stone." He does this, and feels his whole body being wrenched apart, atom by atom.

"He blacked out? I mean, sure, everyone does on their first go, but I kind of expected more from him, you know, being a superhero and all." A girl's voice came from above him.

He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. There was a large group of people sitting behind him and loads of men with cameras. The white haired man was STILL hiding behind the sign. In front of him was the girl who kidnapped (beastnapped?) him, a brown haired girl stroking a water bomb and a… pink octopus? "Looks like I'm on some kind of wacked out game show." He thought.

"He'th awake!" The Octopus lisped excitedly. (A/N. I know what you are thinking, what happened to Safiah, right? Well she was kinda sick, and her little sister who likes to play dress up has taken her place for the next couple of shows.) "HI!" the girl yelled, " My name'th Emily, I'm fwee yearth old and I love playing dweth up, I can't talk pwoperly 'cos of the gap between my two fwont teeth!" She grinned.

"Um, hi?" Beastboy said. The octopus costume had little ballet shoes and a tutu.

The Gothic one came round and pulled him up to his feet. "Hey call me Gothica, that one over there is Bunnigal," she said jerking a thumb at the one stroking the water bomb, she was also singing to it now, he could occasionally make out the words of a Kaiser Chiefs song, "and I believe you have already met Emily."

He nodded.

"**HELLO AND WELCOME TOO………STOOOOOOOPPPP THEEEE MADNESS!" **A voice suddenly boomed right in his ear.

"AHHHH!" The audience screamed appreciatively.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who exactly are you people?"

"I am the author of this story," Bunnigal said at exactly the same time Gothica said, "the presenters of this show." Emily giggled and clapped her hands. (Suckers?)

"We are we." They all stated simply. "And I am me." Bunnigal said. (Hey it's my story! I want to be the main presenter for a change! Waaaahhhhh!)

"Sure…" Beastboy said.

"Well who else would we be? Huh? You think your so clever, don't you, well? Don't you, huh?" Gothica screamed.

'Moody or what?' Beastboy thought.

"Quiet! I grow weary of this." Bunnigal snapped, clicking her fingers and suppressing a yawn.

"Whatever dude." BB said.

"On with the quethionth?" Emily mused quietly to herself.

"You got it." Bunnigal said. "So who do you prefer, Terra or Raven?"

"I don't have to answer that!"

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because we control everything that's going on in Jump City, and you have five seconds. 5…"

"No way, you've gotta be Joking."

"4…"

"Okay um…"

"3…"

"Terra! Except she's stone."

"2…"

"Okay, yeah, definitely Terra! Cos Raven likes Aqualad."

"No way!" Bunnigal exclaimed. "They would make such a good couple!"

Suddenly Emily ran up and tugged on one of his ears, "you've got funny earth mithter!" she said.

"Um, yeah," he replied pushing her away, "um…cute kid?" he said.

"Isn't she!" all the audience awwwwwwed.

"Can I go now?" he complained, making puppydog eyes. "pleeeeeease?"

"NO! Bunnigal yelled, "You must stay and be slaves to us, or be hit with my multicoloured mallet! Muahahahahaaa!"

"I'll take my chances with the mallet." Bunnigal suddenly got an evil glint in her eye and pulled a mallet the size of an average person out from behind her. "On second thoughts, slavery sounds good."

"YAY! I HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL MINION OF DEATH! Now. First of all I shall make you…………..peel me some grapes!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And that's it for now folks, join me again next chappy!

Luv each and everyone of you, Bunnigal.


	4. Raven a Prep? NO WAY! YES WAY!

**YO PEOPLE! WOOH! I THINK THIS IS THE SHORTEST TIME I'VE TAKEN TO UPDATE!**

**Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans, if that solves your question. Now you know.**

**OH and this chappie is dedicated to Arrika and KaNdRaKaRgrl. You guys rock! (and isn't the kandrakar thing from W.I.T.C.H, as in heart of Kandrakar, or maybe I'm just strange :P)**

'Right.' Thought Raven, 'this time the little grass stain is REALLY gonna get it. And I mean REALLY.' Basically what had happened was she had knocked on BeastBoy's door after the team voted her to look for him. He had been missing for almost 24 hours now and normally at least one of them knew where he was. Upon getting no reply she had slid his door open and on his bed she had seen, horror of horrors, her black, lacy, BRA! She blinked twice and her eyes went back to her normal colour.

Suddenly there was a movement behind her. "Looking for someone?" A girl's voice remarked. Raven whipped around quickly already in a battle pose, her eyes white and her hands surrounded by glowing blackness (A/N. Not a word, I know.) There was no one there.

"Tsk, tsk, Raven, a little slow aren't we today?" The voice remarked. Raven growled with anger.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked. Suddenly a hand shot out in front off her and she grabbed it automatically.

"Bad move." The strange voice remarked. Then Raven felt like she was teleporting but had no control over where to like normal.

When Raven arrived she hadn't fainted like BeastBoy had but she had squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "HEY! What do you know, she's the first one not to have fainted."

"Yeah well she's only the second that wasn't knocked out purposely and the other one was BeastBoy."

Everyone nodded intelligently including BeastBoy (A/N Hah! BeastBoy, intelligent? I don't think so.) then he finally caught on. "HEY!"

"Silence Slave. And bring me the biggest bar of chocolate money can buy." Raven had opened her eyes by now. She could see BeastBoy in chains and an Elvis Presley suit and started laughing her ass off. The she stopped and looked around, 'Hey, that's strange I laughed and nothing blew up! Oh well, I can go with that!'

"Yeah the glowy bracelets you're wearing stop you from being able to use your powers."

"Cool! I can finally be the prep I've always wanted to be!" She yelled preppily skipping round the room in a pink tutu that had appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Gothica shrieked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the two Goths. They all had one eyebrow raised, even Blob Marley.

Raven reverted back to normal. "So what am I doing here anyway? AND GET THIS TUTU OFFA ME!" she asked/screamed.

"AWWWWW, but you look so pretty!" Bunnigal said.

"GET IT OFFA ME!"

"You can't force us you don't have you're powers!" Bunnigal replied sticking her tongue out.

"I can take these bracelets off!"

"You don't even wanna try sista, they're taped to your arm hair and that really hurts fo' shizzle. OH yeah, mm hmm, I good!" Bunnigal said suddenly turning gangster.

"Right. Who are you people anyways?"

"We are…………... your interviewers!" Everyone looked around as though expecting something, while Bunnigal sat there with an evil look on her face. "AWW MAN! There's never any evil music or rolls of thunder when you need them!" Suddenly a massive boom of thunder rolled and some creepy organ music played, tastefully accompanied by an evil laugh. "Huh. Better late than never my ass." Bunnigal harrumphed. (A/N. Don't you just love that word? Say it with me, harrumphed. SAY IT! I don't hear you saying it!)

"Right, so I'm going to be interviewed by a lunatic (Bunnigal), a freak who's obsessed with BeastBoy (Gothica, who was now staring at BeastBoy with hearts in her eyes) and a…….Castle? (A/N. That's right, today Emily was dressed up as a castle.) Why are you dressed up as a castle anyway?"

Suddenly Emily replied in a man's voice, "silence! There are no questions allowed in communist Russia! Uh…I mean…thilly Waven! Castle'th can't talk!"

"Uh…right…BB, what are you doing here anyway?"

"The masters forbid me to speak! BeastBoy scared of the masters!" He replied.

"Yeah! And that lunatic comment was insulting! Actually, I'm an ex-lunatic, they let me out of the mental home a few moths ago. So HA!" Bunnigal's eye twitched strangely.

"Oh God! Who's got her medication? If she has another 'episode' I swear I will commit suicide!" Gothica yelled.

"Actually I gave her the last pill in the bottle this morning." BeastBoy said.

"That doesn't matter, I can forgive you anything." Gothica replied sweetly as BeastBoy visibly relaxed. "NOW GO BUY SOME MORE!" He flinched and scampered out the room.

Suddenly Bunnigal Started singing a Christina Aguilera song, "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, IN EVERY SINGLE WAY, NO WORDS CAN'T BRINGE ME DOOOWN, OH NOOOO, SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN today…" she had a nice singing voice (but she kind of spoiled it with the dancing, one word: terrible) and she was belting it out, then suddenly she changed to a Kaiser Chiefs song. (A/N. who likes them? I love them! But then I am a freak. Oh and by the way I don't actually like Christina Aguilera) "OH, IT'S A TIME HONOURED TRADITION, TO GET ENOUGH NUTRITION, STAY ALIVE UNTILL YOU DIE AND THAT'S THE END OF YOU!"

Everyone stared at her like she was some kind of freak, but then again, she was.

"OH GOD, she's singing, next it's gonna be-"

Yep, what everyone had been afraid of, she started rapping.

**Yo dudes and dudettes I'm Bunnigal**

**I like ice-cream do you?**

**Vanilla, chocolate and raspberry swirl**

**And Neapolitan too!**

The PG starts to background dance and has a heart attack

**I like to sing I like rap**

**And I have a Chinese Cat**

**It sits on a mat with it's toy rat**

**It likes to hit it with a baseball bat!**

**Oh yeah, sing it with me bruvas!**

**Oh yeah, sing it with me bruvas!**

**I'm Bunnigal, I'm da man**

**I solve mysteries in my van**

**In Afghanistan, pow pow **

**Yeah I said in Afghanistan**

"And the next stage is imitations."

"Guess who I am? WEEEEEEE! I'm a stupid girl who only likes dark colours and can never have fun! And I have a mirror and my much nicer version of me wears pink! And my father is an evil demon who wants to take over the universe!" Raven had her fists clenched and was gritting her teeth. "Can you guess who I am yet? That's right! Santa Claus!"

The PG has miraculously survived his near fatal heart attackand suddenly says "That's it for tonight folks, join us next week on Stop the Madness!"

The Audience: AWWWWWWWW!

**Yeah guys, sorry I had to cut it short like that but my mum is yelling at me.**

**Till Next Time**

**Bunnigal **

(\ /)

(oo)

(vv)


	5. Intermission 1

**Intermission**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's Bunnigal again, I'm still writing Starfire's chapter at the moment so I've put in a little intermission for you to read. Hope you like it!**

"**_CUT! _**That's a wrap people!" Some random director guy said.

Everyone, even Blob Marley, but minus the Pg just because everyone felt like beating the crap out of someone so now he was unconscious, sighed with relief. "RAP! I love Raps." Bunnigal yelled Opening her mouth to start singing another extremely terrible rap but it was immediately covered with duct tape courtesy of Gothica. Bunnigal shrugged and walked away to flop on a sofa with Raven and BeastBoy. "BUDGE UP AND GIMME SOME ROOM" she yelled rudely and magically through the duct tape.

Raven didn't move but BeastBoy muttered "Whatever" and scooted over a bit.

"MORE!" she repeated. "Actually, that's fine! OOOOHHHHH! I LOVE this show! OH MY GOD!" Everyone stared at her as if she was some kind of freak - which, again, she was - because the TV wasn't even on yet.

**HALFANHOURLATER**

"NOOOOOOOOO FREDDIE! YOU LOVE HER! Well that's the end. I can't wait until next week's episode!" Yup, she had been staring at a blank TV screen for half an hour. "So what do you guys wanna watch next?" She asked cheerily.

"Well, we could start by turning the TV on" Raven commented sarcastically.

"Right." She turned the TV on just in time to hear a woman with a freakishly annoying voice say. "We'll be back after the breaks folks!" A cherry advert for Washing up liquid came on. (to tune of Maddona's like a virgin)

**You put plates in the dishwasher,**

**Then you pour in Blasto,**

**Then the magic starts to work,**

**And they're clean fasto.**

Everyone started humming along to the cheery advert swaying slightly side to side.

**Stuck on food, hard to scrub**

**Plates look like, they've been in a zoo**

**But blasto makes them look**

**Yeh it makes them look**

**Dun dun dun dun dun dun**

**Shiny and new!**

**Don't worry**

**If your dishwasher explodes**

**It's not our fault **

**Even if it implodes**

**So don't sue us**

**Or we will sue you!**

**For a million trillion dollars**

**And now I bid you ado! **

(warning: may make plates crack or disintegrate, after washing try not to touch the 'clean' plates for at least a week)

(A/N On the subject of adverts, look at all Triforce90's stories! Theeeeeeerrrreeee great!)

"Hey guys, I just thought of something! I bet we can hook up some computers to get MSN and talk to Cyborg, Starfire and Robin in your world!"

"Dude, sweet! What are you waiting for, Cyborg is always online since his comp is in his arm so we can ask him to get the others online!"

"Bob (A/N See how inventive I am with names), our technician, can do it in a jiffy. BOB!"

"I hear ya, I hear ya. Hang on a mo… Done! Five computers linked to Teen Titans world with Robin, Starfire and Cyborg's emails already on it!"

"Thanks Bob, you're great!"

"I want extra pay."

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

**ONMSNONMSNONMSN**

_Happy-go-lucky has signed on (Bunnigal)_

_Username does not exist has signed on (Gothica)_

_The normalist person I know has signed on (Safiah, who was already online at home._

_Chakrabird has signed on (guess)_

_Greendude has signed on (again, guess)_

_TinCanMetalMan has signed on. (Cyborg)_

**TinCanMetalMan: **Yo BB, were hav u bin? U 2 Rae

**Chakrabird:** 1. NEVER call me rae again and 2. we r 4bidn 2 tell u. BTW BB, couldn't you think of a better name?

**TinCanMetalMan: **Who are the other three people?

**Happy-go-lucky: **

**Greendude: **Never mind dat now, can u get Rob & Star to go online?

**TinCanMetalMan: **Sure.

_TameranianPrincess has signed on (Starfire)_

_WhoIsSlade? has signed on_

**Username does not exist: **Robin? U called urself whoisslade? How sad.

**Happy-go-lucky: **yeah I agree. ur obsessed.

**WhoIsSlade: **Um, who r these ppl?

**Chakrabird: **nvm

**Greendude: **So wassup in Jump City dudes?

**WhoIsSlade: **The hive attacked again, just Gizmo Mammoth and Jinx though, we took care of it. Starfire was Awesome.

**TinCanMetalMan: **oooooooooooo. Is there sumthin goin on ur not telling us?

**TameranianPrincess: **thank you friend robin! I too believe you were glorious in battle today.

**Greendude: **OOOOOOO!

**WhoIsSlade: **W/E I have to go now.

_WhoIsSlade? has signed off_

**TameranianPrincess: **Oh yes! I too have to go now!

_TameranianPrincess has signed off_

**TinCanMetalMan: **10 bucks says they're snogging.

**GreenDude: **ur on!

**TinCanMetalMan:** Rae, can u c wit ur psycho powers? Wot they r doin?

**ChakraBird:** Ok, how many times do I hav to tell u about the rae thing? And it mite b kinda hard wer I am rite now.

**TinCanMetalMan:** W/e I'll use the security cameras. They r in Robs room…

**Happy-go-lucky:** oooo!

**TinCanMetalMan:** and Robin is teaching star how 2 darn soks.

**GreenDude:** Rob darns soks? Lmao!

**Username does not exist:** He wins.

**GreenDude:** Uh huh! Go BB!

**The normalist person I know:** I just realised I haven't said a word this whole conversation.

**Username does not exist:** U hav now.

**The normalist person I know**: yup!

**Happy-go-lucky:** Anyway, bye bye Cyborg, Bob says we have to go.

**TinCanMetalMan:** You don't control my friends.

**Happy-go-lucky:** Yup I do!

_Happy-go-lucky has signed off_

_Username does not exist has signed off_

_The normalist person I know has signed off_

_Chakrabird has signed off_

_Greendude has signed off_

**TinCanMetalMan: **Hello?

_TinCanMetalMan has signed off_


	6. Intermission 2

**Okay, this time I'm just going to get straight on with the story and not bore you. I'm sorry if you just wasted a few seconds of your life reading that. DO NOT READ THIS, I hope you didn't read that last sentence, because if you did your computer is about to self destruct in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**

Beastboy, Raven and the Teen TV people (as they now called themselves, Bunnigal, Safiah (who was better. (cool this is a bracket in a bracket in a bracket!)) and Gothica, and maybe Bob but he's 40, so, whatever!) were all sitting around watching TV on Blog's tiny cramped sofa.

And now, because I am slightly deranged (and VERY bored) I am going to do the rest of the story from the point of view of……………………………………………………………………………………………

THE TOASTER!

Toaster's Pov of when Cyborg went missing

Here I am just sitting in the kitchen, lalalalala, having fun just sitting in the kitchen, lalalalala.

Wow! Cyborg was hot! Why won't someone use me… kitchen, kitchen, lalalalala.

Anyways, children, I am hear to tell you a tale, a terrible tale, full of plot twists and madness! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!

P.S. teacher, Mrs Microwave, don't expect be to write this down, for you see, (toaster starts singing) my homework got run over by a bussss, my homework got run over by a busssss, it was just crossing the road, it was oh so sad, a bus came and hit it and that was that!

Right, on with the story.

Okay, I was just sitting there, toasting some bread when I realised that soon I would be able to speak in a voice the humans could hear. I got ready to do it marvellously and…

DING!

Perfect! But then, I'm always perfect. I heard someone shout from the next room. "Will someone get the toaster? I just heard it ding! Bloody thing's so loud." Of course I was outraged! They don't appreciate good opera.

But I have strolled away from the plotline.

So anyways, Cyborg, that big hunk of a machine, **drools** wait? How can a toaster drool? Anyways, he came into the kitchen and so did Robin. They seemed to be having an argument though I only heard a bit.

"Well, excuse me!" Robin yelled at my darling. How could he?

"Whatever man." Cyborg retorted cleverly, "look, we'll discuss it in the morning," he added calmly and reasonably.

"FINE!" yelled Robin stupidly running out. Tut tut, tetchy! I thought.

The next day I watched as the argument over breakfast started again.

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

"Tofu!"

"Bacon!"

'I heard as usual, of course I routed for my man Cyborg. I heard him yell an leave and was sad. Then I saw Robin come in and say, "Huh, bet he's just using it as an excuse to avoid me!" Naturally I was furious, how dare he! But there was nothing I could do.

I waited for hours for Cyborg to come back, but he didn't and I began to get really worried, he came back in the end but had no recollection of what had happened.

Now Beastboy and Raven have disappeared, I am going to put my detective skills to work.


End file.
